Stepbrother
by Tigtig2003
Summary: *LEMON ALERT* Zayn finally has a chance to have sex with Niall (the cute, gay, crossdresser of the school) to bad Hary Styles is Niall's stepbrother and has a majer crush on Niall too. boy/boy, hella gay, totaly unnecessary but worth it, narry, one direction fic.


SO HERES A ONE DIRECTION ONESHOT TO MAKE UP FOR NOT POSTING. A NEW LONG STORY WILL BE POSTED SOON WITH REGULAR UPDATES. I SPENT A LONG TIME ON EDITING THIS STORY, IM STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA SO IF INTERESTED PM ME.

* * *

Niall and Harry, two people who despise each other living under the same roof, yes like that was ever going to work.

Niall and Harry used to be step brothers but then Harry's dad cheated on Niall's mom they never saw another again. But that was okay with Niall, cause all Harry ever did was make derogatory comments about his 'life style', okay so cross dressing was a choice but he thought all clothing wasn't gender defined and the other thing, that wasn't a choice, if it was he would of never come out and his dad would never of left him and his mom. Harry knew that Niall was gay but he didn't know why his dad left and it was going to stay that way.

So Niall and Harry were thrown back into a different house that Harry wasn't used to living in.

Niall's mom had decided after his dad died in a car crash that she would do the nice thing and let him live in the spare room right next to Niall's, oh and had it been torture. Every morning when getting ready for school Niall would be insulted at least once, he'd spend the rest of the day in school with his friends. Then he would get home listen to music, or leave the house to hang with friends. Then he would come home to even more insults than the morning.

Niall didn't understand why Harry hated him but he ignored him and threw insults back, by using sassy comebacks or just storming to his room.

Harry knew, he knew why he did it, it was because he had a massive crush on Niall. He shouldn't, he should be straight, but it is very hard living in a house with a dude who's purpose in life is to wear the minimum amount of clothing, and maybe he was a little jealous when naill walked down the hall in too short shorts and a lot of guys checked him out. He wanted Niall to be his God damn it.

Niall's mom told them at breakfast that she was going to work a could hours later than normal neither thought it was that important but Niall cataloged it in his brain, just in case.

A few hours after school Zayn decided to walk naill home,"so…" zayn mumbles bumping his shoulder into Niall's "so... what?" the blonde says giggling.

Zayn can't take it any more, "so this…" he crashes his lips into Niall's, and is genuinely happy when he feels the shorter man's lips move against his own. They make out, stumbling towards Naill's house that is a couple yards away, and nail breaths in a sigh of relief when he remembers his mom's not going to be home for a while.

By the time the reach the door both of their lips are red and puffy a from the passionate kiss. Niall swings the door open and is herded inside and slammed against the back of the now closed door. Zayn reconnects their lips and wraps his arms around nails slim waist, nail lifts his leg and wraps it around the taller man's waist. Zayn hoists nail up, using the wall to help support Niall's weight and they continue kissing, nail making moans and whimpers that would make a porn star blush.

After a few minutes Naill pulls away with a gasp, "up… the stairs," he gasps painting from being denied oxygen.

Zayn stumbles up the stairs while Niall is still wrapped around his waist. They fall a few times which causes Niall to giggle and attach their lips in a sloppy kiss. They make it up the stairs and Naill points the way to his room which is a few more than a couple feet away.

Niall completely forgets that Harry is in the room next to his, all he can focus on is Zayn's hard on that is grinding up against his ass. It's been a long time since he has felt this for of pleasure and he can't understand why he didn't do this sooner.

Niall is thrown on to his bed and he immediately feels zane climb on top of him"bottom drawer… nightstand," Niall pants

Niall gives himself a couple seconds to calm down as zayn opens the nightstand and pulls out the condoms and lube that he keeps their for situations like this.

"baby, you're so beautiful under me like this" zayn whispers huskily into Niall's ear as he runs his hands up Niall's sides causing him to arch his back in anticipation.

Zayn slowly unbuttons his shirt and pulls it off his shoulders, Niall finds himself moaning loudly as he feel zane roll his nipples In his fingers. Zayn slowly unbuttons the the top of niall's skirt and pulls them off the smaller teen leaving Niall in nothing but his hot pink underwear.

Harry is working on his history homework about the second world War and hitler's forces when he hears the front door slam open and loud banging shortly after, Harry thinks nothing of it and rolls his eyes slightly thinking that it's just Niall and his friends housing around. Harry tunes out all the noise and focuses on finishing his final paragraph. When he finally finishes he stands up to put a stop to the noise that is getting on his nerves. He stomps his feet all the way to the front of Niall's door and grabs the doorknob, when he suddenly stops, he hears Niall moaning through the thin wall "the fuck" he whispers to himself as he slowly opens the door and intent to stop whoever is touching his Niall.

When he opens the door and is frozen in place, zayn a member of the football team has a finger in Niall and is thrusting it back in forth making naill scream every so often when it hits his prostate. Harry doesn't know what to do, he wants to go over and rip zayn off of his Naill but doesn't think that that is the best thing to do.

When Harry hears naill beg for another finger he thinks fuck the consequences, grabs the back of Zayns neck and throws him to the floor. Harry sees Naill quickly cover himself with the confider but all he can focus on is making zayn leave, and it's not that hard. When zayn sees the angry Harry styles hovering over him he runs down the stairs and out the door faster than Naill believed was possible.

After a few minutes of awkward silence naill clears his throat and runs a hand through his short blond hair "umm… this is very…. Awkward."

Harry takes a deep calming breath before he sits on the edge of Niall's bed, who by the way is still as naked as the day he was born.

"why was… do you do that a lot," Harry questions softly.

Niall let's the blanket fall so it's covering his slim waist and legs and looks at Harry questionably. He scratches his head "well I haven't done you know in a while… but I'm not a slut or anything and if you call me one I will kill you" Niall say pointing at Harry.

Harry slowly grabs Niall's hand being careful as if he's afraid to starlte him. "I would never call you a slut naill, you mean more to me than that.

"

Naill looks Harry in the eyes and puts his hand over their clasped hands "really."

"yes, but Niall there's more."

Niall's eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"what do you mean."

"the reason I pulled zayn off of you was because I was jealous of someone else touching what belongs to me" Harry moves closer to Niall and uses his free hand to cup his chin."I love you Niall and that's why I'm always so mean to you, it was because i didn't want you to know."

Tears come to Niall's eyes as he crawls into Harry's waiting lap "I like you too i just… I thought you hated me."

"I could never hate you."

"me neither, no matter how much of a dick you're being."

"but is that really an insult since you like dick."

"shut up."

"I know the perfect way" Harry leans down and connects their lips in a passionate kiss. Let's just say that Harry finished what zayn started.


End file.
